


Good Morning with Pancakes

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pancakes, licking cock, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: Dean wakes Sam up with delicious pancakes, and then indulges himself with licking sticky goodness off of his brother's body.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selecasharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/gifts).



> I totally blame Selecasharp for the idea, the awesome beta and fix-up. My partner in wincest crime.

Dean’s holding a plate when Sam opens his eyes. “Sammy, rise and shine, I have pancakes,” he announces, climbing onto the bed to sit beside him.

“What flavor?” Sam mumbles, his vision clearing to see that Dean is wearing his favorite red gingham apron, the one with Hot Tamale emblazoned across the chest—and nothing else. 

“Blueberry.” Dean puts a pillow on his lap to steady the plate while he dribbles syrup over the hot stack.

Sam sits up and adjusts himself. “Mmm, my favorite,” he says, eyeing Dean more than the pancakes. 

“I know.” Dean takes a forkful of sweet delights and aims for Sam’s mouth, which Sam opens eagerly to accept it.

“Aren’t you eating?” Sam asks around his fifth mouthful of pancakes. 

“Not yet,” Dean replies as he spears the final bite of fluffy sweet goodness and puts it into Sam’s willing mouth. “There, all done.” He puts the pillow and plate on the floor before leaning in and kissing Sam’s sticky lips. “Mmmmm.” Dean licks the sweet transfer off of his own lips. “And now, _I_ eat.” He grabs the syrup from the nightstand and slowly drizzles it over Sam’s bare chest.

“Whoa, whoa,” Sam gasps, the warm gooey liquid running down his skin all the way to his groin. “I thought you’d have pancakes too.” He bites his lower lip as he watches Dean’s tongue slip over his plush pink mouth. Good thing he’d fallen asleep naked last night, he thinks as he pushes the sheet off his lap, freeing his hardening cock.

“Oh, I am, you’re my favorite pancake flavor.” Dean leans in and licks a thick flat-tongued swipe up between Sam’s pectorals. He traces the deep cut of Sam’s sternum, lapping up the syrup until he reaches the hollow of Sam’s throat.

“Your favorite?” Sam gasps, his body sliding down so that Dean can climb on top of him. His hands come up, cupping Dean’s bare ass and then sliding up the curve of his spine until he reaches the messily tied knot on Dean’s apron, tugging at it until it comes loose. He loves Dean in the apron, but he needs him naked now.

“Mmmhmm.” Dean sucks at the deep notch filled with sweetness, arching his back a little so Sam can pull the apron free. “Maple and Sam, no better flavors in the world.” He moves up the expanse of his brother’s throat, mouthing over the thick lump of Sam’s Adam’s apple before reaching his jawline, which is thick with stubble. Dean’s own chin is tacky with the delicious mixture of syrup and sweat.

Sam’s hands clutch at Dean’s head as he tilts his own head up to give Dean more room to work with. Sam’s cock is fully hard now, and Dean’s hand is resting against it but not actually touching it, not really. Sam shifts his hips, looking for some pressure. “C’mon, Dean,” he begs.

“I got you, Sammy.” Dean’s words are thick as he nibbles on Sam’s earlobe. He cups Sam’s hard dick and presses down on it, trapping the head against his stomach in a pool of pancake syrup gathered there.

It’s not long before Dean’s making his way back down Sam’s neck, tongue laving along his clavicle, cleaning the sweetness away. Sam groans, bucking as Dean’s mouth moves over the hard mound of muscular pectoral to suck one of his pert pink nipples into his mouth. The smoky-sweet caramelized syrup is drying, getting tacky and harder to remove, so Dean gathers saliva to soften it before sucking hard at Sam’s nipple, swirling the stiff tip of his tongue over the rosy pebbled crest of the nub. 

“Aaaarrrnnnnnn,” Sam moans and arches his back, his hand pressing on the nape of Dean’s neck.

Dean moves to the other nipple and sucks it clean. His mouth is covered in gooey sugary strings and he should probably clean it off, but he can’t stop tasting Sam’s skin. He’s making his way down Sam’s rock-hard abs, tracing each rippled outline until he dips down into his brother’s navel. Like a tiny ladle, his tongue scoops out the musky sweetness, and he savors it as he kisses the thin line of hair leading to Sam’s cock. He licks over the leaking slit, then around the reddened head, under the edge and down the thick hard shaft and back up again. 

Sam moans again, his hips pushing up, his long tense fingers coming up over the back of Dean’s head and threading through the soft short hairs. “Fuck…” Sam takes in a long deep breath and exhales slowly as he relaxes as much as he can.

“That’s it, Sammy.” Dean rears up and straddles Sam’s body, their cocks brushing together as Dean undulates against him. “Wanna watch you come.” Dean’s hips push down, his hard dick sliding along the syrup-covered shaft of Sam’s hard-on. Their flushed cockheads bump together as the sticky friction guides Dean’s thrusts. 

Sam groans, his body moving in time with Dean’s. “Need to come,” he gasps.

Dean’s on the edge; the sweet foreplay, the salty-sweet taste of his brother’s skin, it’s all enough to make electricity burn low in his belly. “So do I, so do I,” Dean grunts out. He presses down harder, circles his hips, digs his fingers into Sam’s shoulders as he grabs for more purchase. He grunts and huffs as his cock leaks a wet streak over Sam’s dick.

“Gonna,” Sam moans, the wet heat of Dean’s precome making his balls pull up and his body catch fire. His hands slide down to grab Dean’s ass, pulling him closer as he bucks up against him. He can’t hold back; the heat, pressure and quickening movements of Dean’s hips push Sam over the edge, and he comes in thick hot spurts over his own abdomen.

“Good boy, Sammy,” Dean pants as he follows Sam over the edge. His back arches as he comes across Sam’s belly, his come mixing with Sam’s—and with the syrup.

“Oh, god, Dean,” Sam says breathlessly, fingers still digging into Dean’s ass.

Dean slides down Sam’s thighs, bending over him until he’s nose-deep in their mess. He laps at the pearly amber streaks, sweet and bitter mixing together on his tongue. “Oh Jesus, Dean,” Sam moans, and the sound of his wrecked voice feeds Dean’s hunger as he licks Sam clean, clearing up the remains of their sex. 

“Dean,” Sam moans again, hands tugging at Dean’s hair now, and he climbs back up the tree that is his brother’s long lean body. The syrup still smeared on his face is like glue as he finds Sam’s mouth and kisses it, pushing his tongue between Sam’s lips and feeding the remnants of their flavorful discharge to his little brother. Sam takes it, sucks it off of Dean’s tongue like it’s manna from the gods. Dean groans at the feeling, his cock jerking again as a final small blurb of pearly come oozes out against Sam’s hip.

“Fuuuuuck,” Dean exhales against Sam’s mouth before pulling off. His sticky fingers rake through the soft strands of Sam’s long chestnut hair as he smiles down into Sam’s shining lust-blown eyes. “Breakfast of champions,” he whispers before licking across Sam’s pliable mouth.

Sam smiles, tasting the final streak of stickiness Dean leaves there. His hands glide down, smoothing over the hard ripples of Dean’s back muscles. “So you’re saying I’m a champion?” Sam chuckles.

Dean rolls off and laughs. “You definitely fulfill me like a champion.” He waggles his eyebrows and pulls Sam closer.

The End


End file.
